


You're not gay Yev!

by Mistborn97



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute Kids, Future Fic, M/M, Parent Ian and Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistborn97/pseuds/Mistborn97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the plot from the episode of Modern Family where lily thinks she's gay instead of Vietnamese. Not the exact same, just the vague premise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not gay Yev!

Mickey and Ian were lounging around in their apartment on the North side of Chicago. They honestly still couldn’t believe that this was there life, even after five years. They had left the South side pretty soon after Ian became stable on his meds. Svetlana had run off after Terry was imprisoned yet again. So that left Ian, Mickey and the cutest six year old on the planet – Yev.   
They were in their own world, passionately making out on the sofa, when the phone rang. Mickey moaned as Ian started to get up to answer it. “Leave it Ian, it’s probably nothing” Mickey sighed but Ian looked at him and said “Could be the school”. Mickey sighed again but relented and let Ian get up. 

“Hello… no this is Yev’s other dad, Ian Gallagher… yes Mr Milkovich is here… yes we can come in… of course… thank you… okay bye” Ian hung up the phone and looked at Mickey. “Yev’s teacher wants to talk to us, she wouldn’t say why but it sounded pretty serious Mick”. “Oh for fuck sake! Is it too much to ask for a horny dad to have sex with his husband?” moaned Mickey. Ian laughed at his husband and pulled him into a deep kiss. “We’ll finish this later, I promise” Ian pulled Mickey of the sofa and soon they were heading to the school.

They were gathered in Mrs Withers’ classroom when Yev came running in. “Daddy Mickey! Daddy Ian!” he squealed as he ran into Ian’s arms and jumped up onto his lap. “Daddies, why are you here?” Yev sounded so happy that Mickey immediately knew his kid had no idea he was in trouble. “Yev”, Ian pulled Yev around so he was looking into Ian’s eyes, “your teacher called us in because she said you were in trouble”. Yev looked down and tried hide in Ian’s jacket, which he did whenever he knew he was about to get in trouble. “Not in trouble exactly” Mrs Withers interjected, “it’s just something Yev said this morning and I thought it was best that you two deal with it”. Mickey looked at the teacher, confused and said “Alright, then what is it? It better be good because I was busy before this”. Mickey realised what he said and blushed. Ian just laughed and said “What is it Mrs Withers?” The teacher blushed slightly and said “Today in class we were talking about nationalities and I was listing off the children’s nationalities in the class. I got to Yev but he interrupted and told me he was gay.” Ian and Mickey glanced at each other and then back at Mrs Withers. The teacher started again “Look, I have nothing against the gays or anything but perhaps you shouldn’t force homosexuality on your child…” She paused and before she could start again Mickey interrupted, “Excuse me? You better not have said what I just think you said because I got no problem punching a woman!” “Well I just… you know… I’m his teacher…” 

Ian stepped in, sensing that if he didn’t Mickey would make good on his promise. “We appreciate your concern but we’re not forcing Yev to be gay Mrs Withers, we never would do that to him.” Ian pulled Yev until he was looking at Ian. “Yev, why do you think you’re gay?” Yev looked down and then at Mickey. “I am gay daddies, like you!” The two men looked at each other and Mickey decided he’d take this one. “Yev, if your gay that’s fine. We will obviously love and accept you no matter what. But you’re too young to know your gay.” “But daddy, I wanna be like you and daddy Ian!”   
Ian chuckled “Yev you’re already like us, you don’t have to be gay for us to love you.” Yev looked shy and said “Are you sure daddies?” Ian pulled his son into a huge hug, “Of course you silly boy!” Mickey stood up and looked the teacher directly in the eyes. “You ever tell me how to be a parent again and I will make your life a living hell, we clear?” Mrs Withers looked completely shocked and couldn’t say anything .

That night the three boys were cuddled on the sofa. Ian looked at his two favourite people on the planet. “Hey Mick, you awake?” “Yeah Ian what’s up?” Ian paused for a second before saying “Nothing I’m just really lucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the episode of Modern Family (4x19 - The Future Dunphys) and I thought of Yev doing the same thing immediately :) Tell me what you think!


End file.
